


La Sirena y el Marinero

by fuckedbones



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Adaptation, F/M, Fantasy, Magical Realism, fairytales - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedbones/pseuds/fuckedbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to go back to the sea. He's willing to give her back her life.<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Ella quiere volver al mar. Él está dispuesto a devolverle la vida</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Sirena y el Marinero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small piece I wrote for my Creative Writing class on "creative plagiarism". We were supposed to re-write some classical story, and this is what came of it. Based off Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Mermaid". 
> 
> ___________________________________________________________
> 
> Este es un pequeño relato que escribí para mi clase de Escritura Creativa acerca del "plagio creativo". Debíamos reescribir alguna historia clásica, y este fue mi resultado. Basado en el libro de Hans Christian Andersen "La Sirenia".

Se sientan a su alrededor y con voces que raspan como la piel de un tiburón,cantan, esperando oír su respuesta. El primer día, ella ni siquiera se atreve a sacar la cabeza del agua en la que la transportan: los marineros le tocan las escamas, le tiran de la cola y le agarran la cara, como si solo con zarandearla pudieran entender lo que es.  
Sin embargo, lo único que conocen de ella es su precio, y no piensan dejarla en libertad por nada del mundo.  
A pesar de sus primeras reticencias, empieza a asomar la cabeza a la tercera noche, pues la curiosidad pesa más en ella que el miedo. Escucha con atención a los marineros cantar, y a las olas responder con un murmullo furioso. 

***

Los marineros le resultan criaturas curiosas. Se mueven sin descanso por el barco, trabajando, anudando cuerdas y cantando canciones casi tan antiguas como el propio deseo del hombre de echarse a la mar.  
Son grandes y fuertes, algunos están incompletos, pero hay algo que los convierte en una especie casi tan única como la suya: todos aman el océano de manera tan bravía que ni siquiera temen enfrentarse a él, y morir en tal inmensidad parece ser lo único que ansían casi con tanta fuerza como vivir envueltos en su abrazo.  
Ella no puede apartar la mirada. 

***

Hay un marinero que llama su atención más que ningún otro. Es joven, pero no parece inexperto. Sus manos son casi tan rudas como las del resto; su piel, tan morena y curtida como la del más viejo lobo de mar. Sus pasos son ágiles sobre el bauprés y sonríe mientras trabaja con destreza.  
Ella se pregunta cómo será sentir las manos encallecidas de ese marinero bailar sobre sus escamas. 

***

La voz del joven marinero es más dulce que la de ningún otro. Cuando lo escucha, ella siente que ha vuelto al mar de una noche de tormenta. Si cierra los ojos, imagina que su voz es el fondo del océano, que la envuelve en una sedosa oscuridad, separándola de la tempestad que aguarda en la superficie. 

***  
Los hombres, cansados tras un duro día de trabajo, se sientan en cubierta a su alrededor, beben de frascos que sacan de sus bolsillos y de botellas que van de aquí para allá ágiles como algas en una corriente.  
Las lámparas iluminan de manera tenue la cubierta del barco, y mientras él canta, ella, por primera vez, quiere unir su voz a la de alguien. 

***

Una noche, cuando todos duermen, él se sienta junto a ella. Se estudian como dos animales que se sorprenden el uno al otro, quedando paralizados, sin saber qué hacer.  
Las estrellas caen sobre el mar.  
Se quedan solos toda la noche.  
Él habla, rompiendo el discurso del viento que empuja el barco hacia su destino, pero ella no le entiende. 

***

Desde entonces, él la acompaña tantas noches como puede. Se convierte en su guardián y cuidador, llevándole algo de la pesca del día y cambiando el agua de su barreño por agua fresca cuando el sol arde sobre sus cabezas.  
Ya no intenta hablar con ella, se ha dado cuenta de que no entiende sus palabras.  
Pero canta, porque cuando lo hace, ella no parece tan triste. 

***

Quiere liberarla.  
Su capitán le advierte que si vuelve a sugerir devolverla al mar del que la pescaron, él irá tras ella. 

***

Estar separada del mar duele como una herida abierta. Es antinatural, un trozo de piel y carne convertido en dos. Solo un hilo puede volver a unirlos hasta que el tiempo cierra el abismo entre ambas , quedando una línea blanca como la espuma del mar, recuerdo de que lo que fue, no puede ser dividido.  
Ella se siente en carne viva. 

***

Sabe que sólo cuando la amen, podrá volver a cantar; que cuando den la vida por ella, podrá volver a sentir su propio latir. Ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Ser sirena es una maldición. 

***  
El capitán quiere venderla: la sirenas son raras y muy preciadas.  
Él lo sabe, pero no soporta la idea de verla despellejada como un pez y vendida en partes.  
Tampoco soporta el dolor que ve en sus ojos verdes cuando observa el mar. 

***

Aquella noche, ella canta por primera vez. Él siente la fiereza del mar, la ira que aguarda bajo esa ondeante quietud.  
Siente que el océano mismo canta para él, y sólo para él. 

***

Ningún otro marinero la ha oído cantar. Él escapa de su catre cuando todos duermen, y sube a cubierta para estar con ella.  
Sus escamas ya no brillan a la luz de la luna, su cabeza ya no puede levantarse para observar la nada preñada de estrellas, y sus manos sólo pueden unirse a las de él. Acaricia su dura piel, con dedos danzantes sobre aceitunados brazos, hasta llegar a la tristeza de sus labios, que siguen cantando.  
Ahora su voz tan solo le recuerda a un riachuelo que lucha contra la sequía. 

***

Ella quiere volver al mar. Él está dispuesto a devolverle la vida. 

***

Respirar duele como si sus branquias quisieran desprenderse de su cuello. Cada bocanada le despoja de sus escamas, una a una; siente que le muerden las cuerdas vocales.  
La luz del sol la ciega, las gaviotas revolotean alrededor de su alma gastada, y los peces que él le trae se pudren a su alrededor.  
Él observa, y canta. 

***

Se están acercando a puerto. Los escarpados acantilados que rodean la ciudad dejan entrever la luz del faro.  
Esa noche no hay luna y él sabe que es su última oportunidad. Sale de su catre de puntillas, ni siquiera lleva una lámpara para alumbrarse: sabría el camino hasta ella incluso en las profundidades del mar.  
Cuando se acerca, ella está dormida, lánguida sobre el borde del barreño. Sus escamas son ahora tan pálidas como el coral muerto. La toma en brazos y montan en un bote que baja hasta el mar.  
Empieza a remar, alejándose del navío, y cuando ya ha puesto suficiente distancia, la despierta.  
La ayuda a sumergirse en el agua. La sostiene, su cuerpo aún está muy débil. Se miran, y antes de hundirse bajo las aguas ella sujeta labios cortados con los suyos. Él la observa nadar hasta las profundidades mientras revive el beso con su lengua.  
No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda oteando el reflejo de la luna, que parece querer ir con ella hasta las profundidades del mar. 

***

Cuando regresa al barco, el sol aún no ha salido. Vuelve a su catre, pero ni siquiera finge dormir.  
El cielo empieza a teñirse de bronce, y su capitán se da cuenta de que ella no está. Lo saca del catre y lo lleva a cubierta.  
Tras apalearlo, ordena su ejecución. 

***

Lo tiran al mar como si fuera un saco de pescado podrido. La marea lo hunde, y sus manos y pies atados con expertos nudos marineros le impiden luchar por su vida. Sus pulmones empiezan a llenarse de agua, el aire se le agota.  
Acepta el frío consuelo que le rodea, y se transforma en espuma blanca, rompiendo contra el acantilado.


End file.
